


Slipping Through My Fingers

by Sykopath



Series: Commentary [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alex Elmslie Central, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykopath/pseuds/Sykopath
Summary: ♡ Slipping Through My Fingers All The Time,I Try To Capture Every Minute,The Feeling In It,Slipping Through My Fingers All The Time,Do I Really See What's In His Mind,Each Time I Think I'm Close To Knowing,He Keeps On Growing,Slipping Through My Fingers All The Time... ♡





	Slipping Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I sprained my ankle :( that's why i had the time to write this, but with being back at school (like most people) I won't update much, especially as I have GCSEs this year :( :(
> 
> basically im sad, alex is baby and the cc lot love him like a brother/son/anything PLATONIC because this isn't written to be seen as relationship

_♡ Slipping Through My Fingers All The Time ♡_

George raised his head at the meek knock on his door. Removing his headphones, he muttered a quiet _come __in_ to the visitor. He was quite annoyed at the interruptance, having been half way through editing his video, but any anger dissipated when Alex slowly opened the door.

George smiled lightly at the younger boy, signalling him over with a nod. He leant back in his chair, twirling around to face Alex.

"Can you uh... help me with something?" Alex asked quietly, pulling his sleeves over his hands. His eyes were casted down, and George couldn't help but soften slightly at the younger's appearance.

"Course." He replied instantly. "What do you need?"

Alex smiled, though it was only a small amount.

"Just with editing something, want your opinion." He murmured. George furrowed his brows.

"Why?" George asked, though he wasn't being rude at all. "You're great at editing Al, you hardly need _my_ help."

"Just... don't think it looks right." He mumbled sadly, anxiously twisting his hands together.

George looked at Alex before standing. He pulled Alex into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Alex wrapped his arms just as tightly around George's neck, burrying his head in George's neck.

"You don't need my help, Al, but I'll happily give my opinion, even though I'm sure it's great." He reassured Alex. He pulled back from the hug, ruffling a hand through Alex's brown locks before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, George." Alex whispered appreciatively. George's smile widened.

_"Anytime." He promised._

_♡ I Try To Capture Every Minute ♡_

  
It wasn't normal for Will to be stumble down the stairs to George and Alex's flat at around 1am, but alas, here he was, exhaustedly clambering down the flight of stairs to their flat. However, it wasn't a usual day, so Will could allow himself to be different for once.

Alex wasn't a stranger to Instagram lives, but with how he was currently feeling, Will couldn't help but _dread_ how Alex was feeling. He only hoped the boy was okay, his heart breaking a little at the though of his friend suffering, which is why he had announced he was coming around for burgers. It was an awful excuse to check up on Alex, but it was all he could think of before slipping on his shoes.

He didn't even bother knocking, letting himself into their flat. He made himself heard as soon as he entered, shouting a greeting, which seemed to catch even George's attention.

They laughed off the arrival of Will, Alex seeming to believe Will's flimsy excuse of being hungry, and spoke for a little while. Will even tried to reveal George's identity before Alex called it quits and they ended the live stream.

Will almost stumbled back at Alex's abrupt hug. Nevertheless, he hugged Alex back just as tightly, nuzzling his nose into Alex's hair.

Moments like this was rare for the two, as a result of Will's masculinity, despite his soft nature. However, not even Will could deny Alex of a hug; the smile it caused the younger to have brightening everyone's day just a little more.

"Thank you." Alex whispered. Will only looked down at him, confused.

"What for? Fancied burgers, didn't I?"

Alex laughed lightly, but it wasn't from finding Will funny. "I was feeling a little lonely, have been lately, so thank you for checking up on me."

"Anytime you need any of us, just call." Will murmured, resting his head back on Alex's, relishing in the small moment for a few more minutes. "We all just want to keep you happy mate."

"I want to stay happy, and you all make sure I am. I owe so much to all of you."

_Will never _ _wanted_ _ to let him go._

_♡ The _ _Feeling_ _ In It♡_

Though Stephen wasn't the closest with all the boys, he still wanted happiness for them all. As well as being one of the older ones, he felt it was his job to protect them all, almost taking a brotherly role over them all.

It was small things Stephen did for Alex; daily messages when he woke up enquiring on how he was feeling, watching all his uploads in hopes of seeing Alex happy, and leaving encouring little messages for Alex every night before he fell asleep.

It was still a surprise to see Alex arrive at his place one morning, small smiles and apologies surrounding the boy. Stephen only smiled warmly, allowing the boy in. Alex thanked him gratefully.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." He whispered sadly. Stephen sat next to him, already wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull him close.

"You're never a bother, Al." He murmured, placing a light kiss in Alex's hair. "Just talk to me about what's bothering you."

"I am getting better." Alex whispered, almost as if he was trying to convince himself. Stephen hummed, agreeing with him, because it _was_ true. Alex _was_ getting better, slowly but surely. Recovery was a long path, but Alex was still on it, and he would reach the end.

"You just sometimes feel like this, don't you? For no reason at all, hm?" Stephen prompted quietly, rocking them both slightly. Alex nodded, tears collecting in his eyes. Stephen smiled sadly, wiping away the younger boys tears before they could fall.

"That doesn't mean you aren't getting better Alex." Stephen promised "It's not an easy road, but you're getting there Alex." He felt Alex nod against him.

_"__You_ _**will**__ get there Alex. I promise you."_

_♡ Slipping _ _Through_ _ My Fingers All The Time♡_

"Y'know, you're really changing Al." Erling said as he poured himself a drink. Alex tilted his head slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly. Erling chuckled.

"Nothing bad, I promise. S'just, you seem a lot happier. It's nice to see you this way. Sorta like you've grown from being this broken little boy to this happy young man." Erling explained. Alex lightly giggled, leaning his head on Erling's shoulder.

"Honestly?" He whispered. Erling nodded.

"I wouldn't lie to you-"

Alex cut him off by hugging him tightly, murmuring a string of _thank yous_ as he did so. Confused, Erling put his drink down, wrapping his arms around Alex.

_"_ _I'm_ _ so _ _proud_ _ of you Alex."_

_♡ Do I Really See _ _What's_ _ In His Mind? ♡_

  
James sat up from his bed at the soft sound of his front door closing. He dismissed it as being Fraser, before realising his flatmate was at his parents for the weekend. Groaning, he rose to his feet, opening the door to his bedroom as his feet padded lightly to his living room.

Alex had almost collapsed onto his sofa, sobbing lightly into his hands as he hastily wiped his eyes with the back on his hands. He sniffled, clearly upset, even though he was trying to calm himself down.

James sadly sighed, sitting behind Alex before wrapping his arms around Alex's waist. Alex immediately turned around, his eyes widening at James' sudden appearance before sobbed much harder, collapsing onto the older man's body.

James was more than happy to hold the younger male, one of his hands slipping into Alex's hair to stroke the brown locks tenderly. His other hand rested on Alex's back, methodically rubbing it as Alex sobbed freely into his shoulder.

"It's okay." James whispered, kissing his cheek softly. "You'll be alright Alex."

"I can't take it." He whispered sadly between his sobs. "Why can I be enough."

"You are." James whispered. "Sweetheart, you're _more_ than enough. If he's said you aren't, then he's _wrong_. You're so amazing Alex, honestly."

"I've been so happy as well." He whispered before sobbing loudly back into James neck.

"It's a minor setback." James whispered. "You were _too_ good for him anyway."

"You think so?" Alex asked sadly. James nodded.

"I know so." He whispered. "That guy was some cunt trying to get clout, forget about him."

"B-But-"

"_You'll__ be back on track soon Alex. We'll all help you get there, __one_ _step__ at a __time__ sweetheart."_

_♡ _ _Every time_ _ I Think I'm Close To Knowing ♡_

  
Fraser had been sat watching some crappy Netflix show with James and Alex, Alex sat between the two. He had his head rested on Fraser's shoulder, dozing off every few seconds. His legs were spread across James lap, but neither men minded. However, James departed not too long after the show had started, stating he had a date. He left blushing, closing the door quietly behind him.

Alex sat up tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he looked at Fraser. He hesitated before laying his head back down on Fraser. Fraser rested his head on top of Alex.

"Do you... do you think I've looked happy recently?" He whispered, his eyes casted downwards almost in shame.

"You've seemed happy for a while, Al. Why you asking this?" Fraser asked just as quietly. Alex hummed for a second.

"Had a wobble." He admitted. "I-it's okay though, I was with James-"

"James told us." Fraser reassured. "But honestly? I'd have never guessed. You seem really happy."

"I am." He said confidently. Fraser smiled.

"I'm glad."

"You all make me happy." Alex admited softly. "Don't think I'd be happy without you."

"We wouldn't be happy without you either Al." Fraser smiled, curling his fingers into Alex's hair.

"I'm grateful for all of you. I don't think I say it enough."

_"__You_ _don't__ need to."_

_♡ He Keeps On Growing ♡_

  
They had all been together, the first time in a long time. Drinks had been flowing, music playing in the background. Many of their other friends and turned up, like Brian and Laurence, but the small group found themselves on a balcony. Looking out over London in the darkness, the moonlight was the only light source they had, but they didn't need anything else. _They had each __other__ after all._

James took a sip of his drink before wrapping an arm around Fraser. "Y'know, we're really proud of you Alex."

"Hm?" Alex asked, looking up from the scenery. He was leaning against the balcony, clearly distracted by the view to form any sort of conversation.

"You've grown so much since we met." James murmured proudly. Alex smiled shyly.

"You always say that." Alex laughed, blushing lightly. James smile grew, the sound of honest laughter coming from Alex only melting all of their hearts a little more.

"Because it's true." Will piped up. Stephen nodded. Alex stammered for words for a few seconds.

"I-Uh-You-You're all too nice." He whispered.

"Not really." George murmured. "It's strange. Being an only child, I didn't think I'd ever _try_ and be a brotherly figure, but you proved me wrong. I finally _wanted_ to help someone and care for someone, because they're _family_. And seeing you like this makes me so proud, Alex. We're all _family_, and I promise we couldn't be happier for you or prouder of you."

"But-But you've all always cared for me."

"But you're finally happy Al." Fraser whispered. Alex felt a tear slide down his face, and wiped it away before he could be embarrassed.

"I... I really am." He whispered, realising for himself that he finally was _happy_. He quickly pulled them into a group hug, his drink long forgotten in favour of being surrounded by those he loved. He then sobbed, as did they all, but it wasn't from his usual sadness;

_It was _ _happiness_ _._

_♡Slipping Through My Fingers All The Time... ♡_

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: engel_elmslie
> 
> Wattpad: Elmslie_Engel


End file.
